With the development of mobile communication technology and with the increased popularity of smart phones, data traffic in the wireless communication system is showing a rapid growth trend. In fact the base station is actually a dump pipe. The base station, as a simple data forwarding node, neither distinguishes the type of users, the type of user equipment and the type of services, nor has the ability of localization storage and data optimization. The rapid growth of data traffic, real-time requirements of game data, large-scale application of video data, and large-scale application of M2M (Machine-to-Machine) have a big impact on base station backhaul and core network.